Team S
by Fire Dragon Master
Summary: Two girls find a young child on the outskirts of Konoha. How will this affect their lives? Please R & R.


**Team S**

**Chapter 1**

Two girls were playing near the Konoha Gates when they saw a young boy lying unconsious 5 meters out of Konoha. "Suji-kun, who is that boy?" the first girl asked. She was wearing a kimono and looked kinda like a princess. She had bluish-white hair and greenish-yellow eyes. Her hair was tied with a red string and her kimono had a redish-pink obi.

"I don't know, Shan-hime, but we better bring him through the gates." the girl identified as Suji said. Suji was dressed up like a ninja and you could tell by looking at her that she was a tomboy. She had black hair and brown eyes, her clothes were tan, and she had a red scarf. She wore a orange and white headband with three orange tangent circles. Shan and Suji ran outside of the gates unoticed by the guards and made thier way over to the boy.

"He looks so handsome." Shan said when they got a look at his face. He had dark blue hair which was tied into a ponytail and his bangs covered his forehead. He wore a cross around his neck and had on a black jacket with a white shirt underneath. The white shirt gave off a good view of his chest and was buttoned to cover his belly. He had a cloak with a lot of fasteners which were all unfastened. He wore basic black pants and had blackish-gray gloves. He opened his eyes and Shan saw that they were a brilliant gold. "What is your name?" She asked him.

He struggled to answer since it was obvious he was in a lot of pain. "Kinzoku Koudoutai." he said before fading back into unconsiousness. Shan and Suji picked him up and quickly ran back into Konoha. They ran to their makeshift house and put him down on their bed. Shan soaked a rag in cold water and put it on his head. Suji started mixing some medicinal herbs together to make a drink for him to drink.

* * *

Kinzoku opened his eyes and looked around. _'Where am I?'_ he thought, _'Why does my head hurt?' _Kinzoku sat up and saw a girl sleeping near him. _'I remember this girl. She was near me when before I slipped into unconsiousness. I wonder who she is. For that matter who am I? All I can seem to remember is my name.'_ Suji then came into the room with the drink.

"I'm so glad you're awake. Shan has been worried about you." she said handing the drink.

"Can you tell me where I am?" Kinzoku asked her after taking a sip of the drink. _'My head doesn't seem to hurt as much.'_ he thought.

"You're in Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. Now what can you tell me about yourself?" Suji asked.

"All I know is my name, I can't seem to remember anything else about my past, I do remember that I am 6." Kinzoku said taking another sip.

"Well, I guess that means you have amnesia. My name is Suji Hokaze, and that girl next to you is Shan Mizutsuchi. We're orphans so we live together." Suji said. _'Well, that means he's the same age as me and Shan.'_ she thought.

"Well can I live with you two then, Suji-chan?" Kinzoku asked finishing the drink. _'My headache is gone.'_

"Sure, but please call me Suji-kun, I don't like chan. Also, Shan prefers to be called Shan-hime. Her parents must of called her that when she was a baby." Suji said looking him over. _'Damn he is hot.'_

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Kinzoku asked.

"Well, we were going to enroll into the ninja academy next month, do you want to enroll too?" Suji asked wondering what his reaction would be.

"What is a ninja?" Kinzoku asked.

"A ninja is a bodyguard, an assasin, a spy, a soldier. Ninjas take all kinds of missions, which are ranked from D-rank to S-rank. D-rank are basically chores and are for genin. C-rank are for experienced genin and chunin. B-rank are for chunin and jounin. A-rank are for jounin and ANBU. S-rank are for only the most powerful ninja. Any mission ranked higher than D carries a chance of death. Ninjas also get paid for thier services. the higher ranked a mission the more pay the ninja gets." Suji explained.

"I see. Well, alright I guess. I'll enroll with you.

* * *

1 month later

"Okay, class settle down." said Kisaki Hachi, an instructer at the ninja academy, "Now, we will begin role call and when I say your name you say here. Aka Inuko."

"Here." said a boy with red hair tied into twin ponytails.

"Eri Unika."

"Here." said a girl with bright green hair, which was cut short.

"Mikado Ganki."

"Here." said a kid with brown hair and a pair of glasses.

After roll was called, Hachi-sensei started to teach the class about chakra.

4 months later

"Finally, class is over. Let's go practice some jutsus." Kinzoku said. Suji and Shan nodded and they went to their private training spot. Kinzoku got into his Taijutsu stance. Suji and Shan got on either side of him and attacked. Kinzoku easily deflected their attacks, but was unaware when Suji leaped out of the fight and performed a series of seals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." Suji said. Shan immediatly got out of the way, but Kinzoku was not as lucky and was hit by the jutsu. Suji ran up to him after releasing the technique and started to apologize. "Gomen Nasai gomen nasai. I thought you would get out of the way."

"It's ok. i'm fine." Kinzoku said. A glint of metal was on his left arm, which Shan noticed.

"What's that?" Shan asked wondering what the metal was. Suji pulled out a kunai and started to cut and peel back the skin from his wrist to his elbow. They saw that Kinzoku's bones were metal. The procedure though made Shan run to some trees and threw up. "There's writing on you're bones." Shan said when she got back.

"I think that's a replica of a summoning contract. Can you activate it?" Suji asked. A series of seals flashed through his mind and he nodded.

Kinzoku focused on his left arm and performed the correct seals and said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A small dog appeared. The dog had bluish-black fur and was only 15 centimeters tall.

"Hello, my name is Kinshou. Did you summon me?" the little dog asked. Kinzoku nodded his head. "Well, do you need me for anything?"

"No, I found out that I had a summoning contract on my arm and I didn't know where it came from." Kinzoku said.

Kinshou nodded and asked, "Can you check to see if you have anymore summoning contracts?"

"Ok. Shan, I think you might want to go quite a bit away or you might get sick." Kinzoku said. Shan nodded and went deeper into the woods.

Suji and Kinzoku cut and peeled off all of his skin to see that his entire skeleton was replaced with a metal one. They noted that he had 12 summoning contracts and two mysterious jutsus. The one on his chest seemed to heal him and replaced all of his skin that was cut or peeled off. Nothing happened when Kinzoku tried to activate the seal on his head. "Well, this was a productive day." Kinzoku said once they got back home. "let's not tell anyone about what we learned about me today, ok?" Suji and Shan nodded.

A/N: Regarding Suji's ability to use 'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu' because of their unique heritages Suji is able to use Katon and Fuuton Jutsus at two ranks lower, making C-rank Jutsus E-rank. Shan is able to use Suiton and Doton Jutsus at two ranks lower. Unfortunatly their other jutsus are two ranks higher. The only exceptions are the basic Bushin, Henge, and Kawarimi Jutsus. This story focuses on three of my original characters and you might not see many of the characters from the show, except for Naruto. Please review.


End file.
